The Bear, the Dragon, and the Stallion
by TenToo
Summary: Rhaego lives. Daenerys stopped Mirri Maz Duur from "healing" Khal Drogo. Ser Jorah steps in as surrogate father to Rhaego and as Dany's head advisor and most loyal friend. (Will probably continue soon, though I'm not committed to Jorah x Dany anymore)
1. Rhaego Lives

Qotho's body lay lifeless in the dirt, Ser Jorah Mormont sheathed his sword and rushed over to Daenerys, who had fallen after the hit from Qotho. He knelt beside her and she grabbed his arm, holding her pregnant belly with her other hand.

"Stop her, Jorah." She didn't have to tell him who, that much was obvious. Jorah was reluctant to leave her side but he did. He rushed into the tent, ignoring the howling that came from within. Mirri Maz Duur was chanting over Khal Drogo's body. She looked at Jorah and screamed, "Get out, the dead with destroy you!"

"Let them try." He said, striding through the tent. He stepped over the Khal's dead horse and grabbed Mirri by the arm. "The Khaleesi says stop."

He pulled her by her arm toward the opening of the tent. "No, I can't stop. He'll die."

"He'll die if you continue, witch." He spat. He shoved her through the flap and she fell into the dirt. Daenerys looked at her then to Rakharo, to him, she said, "Seize her."

Jorah left Mirri's side as Dany screamed out in pain. "What is it, my queen?"

"The baby. He's coming." She said quietly, clutching at his arm.

He shouted, "Get the midwives!"

Jorah gathered Daenerys up into his arms and carried her to her tent. He set her down on the bed and she cried out in pain. "Can I get you anything, Khaleesi?"

She shook her head, eyes shut out of agony. "No, Ser. I need nothing, just for the pain to stop."

"I will check where the midwives are." He began to rise but her hand grasped his arm.

"Don't leave. Please." She didn't have to ask twice. He sat down to her and she grasped his hand tightly in hers.

"Never, Khaleesi."

* * *

When she woke, she slowly opened her eyes. The tent was filled with early morning light and she found Ser Jorah sleeping softly against the center post of the tent. In his arms, cradled tightly against his chest, was a newborn. The fair hair thick and prominent on the head of the boy. A smile stretched across Daenerys' face and she slowly pulled herself out of bed. She still ached all over but she pushed the pain out of her mind as she looked upon her son's face. She ran her thumb over his plump cheek and his eyes flashed open, Targaryen violet. His skin was copper, like Drogo's, but that was all his father had given to him. The two sets of violet eyes didn't leave the other's, not until a voice said, "Khaleesi?"

She raised her eyes from her son's to her advisor's. "Jorah."

"The Stallion Who Mounts the World looks an awful lot like a Targaryen to me." He was smiling, looking down at the infant.

"He does." She smiled but it saddened her too. She had wished he would look like Drogo so she could have something left of him. "Any news of Drogo?"

Jorah didn't want to look at her but he did. "He will die this morning. He is fading from this world, my princess."

"Take me to him."

"As you wish." He rose from the seat as steadily as he could, he had never held a baby that he had immediately cared for and he didn't want to hurt the baby in any way by jostling him.

Dany smiled at him and held out her arms for Rhaego. Jorah almost seemed relieved as he handed over the baby. Rhaego was smiling at her as she followed Jorah out of the tent.

"The khalasar is gone." Dany said, frowning as she stepped out into the sunlight.

"A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal. The Dothraki follow only the strong. I'm sorry, my princess." He said solemnly.

She nodded but didn't comment. She was disappointed to have been abandoned by the khalasar but some still remained behind. She saw Rakharo in the distance, at least he was loyal. They entered the Khal's tent and he lay on a mat on the floor. His chest was raising slowly and he was muttering quietly.

Daenerys knelt down next to him and said, " _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni_ , the Stallion Who Mounts the World lives. Your son, Rhaego."

There was no response from Drogo and Dany tried to stay strong but she found tears creeping into her eyes. Jorah was by her side when her shoulders started shaking. "Khaleesi?"

She didn't answer him, she just closed her eyes and clutched her son to her chest. The tears came openly and she felt Jorah's hand close around her arm. "You were his _Jalan Atthirari Anni._ He loved you, Khaleesi. He was going to cross the Narrow Sea for you, something a Dothraki has never done." He took a pause and she opened her eyes, meeting his pale blue with her violet. "He was most proud of you when you ate that whole horse's heart in Vaes Dothrak. You could tell from the look on his face as he watched you. You, with the blood pouring from your mouth as you bit into the heart, to ensure that your son was born strong. And here he is, the Stallion Who Mounts the World. He will unite all of the khalasars and be the most powerful Khal to ever rule. He will conquer the world and make his father proud in the Night Lands."

She knew that he wasn't just talking about Khal Drogo's love, but she let him keep going. It seemed to be for his benefit as well as her own. It was cheering her up as much as it could. "Thank you for your kind words, Ser Jorah."

"I mean them, Khaleesi." He said sincerely.

"I know." She placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

He returned the smile but it faltered when the Khal began to gasp for breath. He said, "Let me take Rhaego. You and Drogo should be alone."

She just nodded and handed over her son. Jorah took Rhaego and fled the tent, leaving Daenerys with her husband for his final moments. Dany ran her hand through Drogo's hair. "Don't leave me, _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni._ " She was still crying, more openly now that Ser Jorah's words had ceased. "Your son needs you, as do I. " Drogo was fighting for breath and Dany grasped his hand tightly in hers, his remained limp. " _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni,_ I will love you until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east."

When Drogo's breaths ceased, Dany sank against his chest and sobbed.

"Khaleesi?" Jorah had returned. It had been at least an hour since Drogo's death and Daenerys was still draped over his body.

"He's dead, Jorah." She mumbled against Drogo's chest.

"Yes, Khaleesi." He said. "I have arranged for the funeral pyre to be laid. It will be lit tonight."

"Thank you, Jorah." She looked up at him and noticed his empty arms. "Where's Rhaego?"

"With the midwives. He's feeding."

"I should be doing that." She said, sadly, sinking back against her dead husband's chest.

Jorah shook his head. "No. He's in good hands." He walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Khaleesi, there's nothing you can do for him. He's exited this world and will enter the Night Lands tonight upon the pyre."

Dany didn't leave Drogo easily, Jorah waited until she started to drift off before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back to her tent. He laid her on her bed and she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Jorah woke her as the sun set. Rhaego was cradled in his arm as he gently shook her shoulder and said, "Khaleesi, it's time."

She opened her eyes. They were red from crying and she was overcome with grief but when she looked upon Rhaego's face, she felt a sliver of happiness creep in. She pushed herself out of bed and grabbed a dress from a trunk. She didn't even care that Jorah was in the room. She undressed and put the new one on in front of him. When she turned back to him, she found his head turned to give her privacy. She took Rhaego from him and walked out of the tent without a word.

Daenerys found what remained of her khalasar around the funeral pyre. Rakharo, Aggo, and Kovarro stood nearest to the pyre, putting the last pieces around it. She approached and knew what she had to do. She turned to Jorah and handed Rhaego to him without a word. He was concerned and stopped walking but she kept going and stood next to the three Dothraki as they finished with the pyre.

Dany stood before the funeral pyre, staring at Drogo's body in the center, and watched as Rakharo picked up the three dragon eggs. He placed them around the deceased Khal's body as Jorah walked to her, Rhaego in his arms. He said, "Drogo will have no use for dragon eggs in the Night Lands. Sell them. You and Rhaego can return to the free cities and live wealthy for all of your days."

"They were not given to me to sell." She said quietly.

"Khaleesi, my queen, I vowed to serve you, obey you, to die for you if need be, but let him go, Khaleesi. I know what you intend. Do not."

"I must." She said simply. "You don't understand."

"Don't ask me to stand aside as you climb on that pyre. I won't watch you burn."

"Is that what you fear?" She asked, looking into his eyes. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, her lips grazing the corner of his.

She turned from Jorah and Rhaego and spoke to her new khalasar.

"You will be my khalasar. I see the faces of slaves; I free you. Take off your collars, go if you wish, no one will stop you. But, if you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives." She watched as some left. Her eyes settled on Mirri Maz Duur. "Ser Jorah, bind this woman to the pyre." He gave her a look. "You swore to obey me."

He nodded and handed Rhaego to Rakharo before he grabbed Mirri and pushed her toward the pyre. Dany looked back to her new khalasar. "I am Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria, I am the Dragon's daughter, and I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming."

Mirri Maz Duur called from the pyre as Jorah tied her to it, "You will not hear me scream."

Daenerys snapped, "I will. It is not your screams I want, only your life."

Jorah handed Dany a torch as he passed her, their hands touching and their eyes meeting. His were pleading once more and looked on the verge of tears. Hers were trying to tell him not to worry, she had seen the outcome of this in a vision.

He walked back to Rakharo and claimed the future _khal of khals_. Rhaego curled into his chest as the fire of the pyre ignited. Dany dropped the torch to the ground and gave Jorah and her son one final look before she walked into the pyre to a chorus of Mirri Maz Duur's screams.

All through the night, Jorah sat up with Rhaego in his arms, standing guard over the pyre as the khalasar slept and it continued to burn. It wasn't until morning that it finally extinguished. He walked toward the center of the pyre, where Khal Drogo's body had been cremated, with the sleeping infant in his arms. Next to the bones of her husband sat Daenerys Targaryen, naked but alive. Three scaly dragons climbed over her shoulders as she looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

He sank to one knee as best as he could with a child in his arms. He whispered, "Blood of my blood."

Behind him, Rakharo dropped to his knees and the rest of the khalasar slowly did the same.

"I told you not to worry." Dany said quietly to Jorah.

* * *

 **Dothraki Translations:**

 _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni_ = My sun and stars. Daenerys called Khal Drogo this.

 _Jalan Atthirari Anni_ = Moon of my life. Khal Drogo called Daenerys this.


	2. Aboard the Ship

**All Dothraki translations follow in parenthesis and are underlined. Oh, it gets fairly steamy toward the end of this chapter; you've been warned.**

* * *

Their horses walked slowly over the uneven terrain as they went through the Khyzai Pass in the coastal mountains. Rhaego, now two months old, rode in a pouch on Daenerys' back. Jorah rode next to Daenerys; two of her bloodriders, Rakharo and Aggo, behind her; the khalasar at their backs.

"What is in Astapor?" She asked as they neared the Skahazadhan river.

"The Unsullied, Khaleesi." Jorah replied. "Fierce warriors for your army."

"Slave soldiers."

"Yes, Khaleesi, slave soldiers. But, they don't have to be under your command."

" _Zafra haj, Khaleesi._ " (Slaves are strong, Khaleesi.) Rakharo chimed in. " _Tat shafka ase, Khaleesi."_ (Do are you command, Khaleesi.)

Daenerys looked back at him for a moment. " _Anha vos azzafrok."_ (I am not a slaver.)

Silence fell over them. Jorah was the one to break it. "You don't have to be a slaver, Khaleesi. Buy them, then free them."

" _Zafra vos seris, Khaleesi."_ (Slaves are not free.) Aggo said. " _Mori_ _jif vos."_ (They should not be.)

 _"Mori jif, Aggo."_ (They should be, Aggo.) Her words were final. They rode in silence until they reached the sea. A ship was waiting for them. Kovarro had ridden ahead to arrange passage for them to Astapor. He waited for them on the dock, already looking a little green. The khalasar looked uneasy about boarding the ship.

 _"Yeri hash vos jadat eth. Havazh vos ha ei. Anha laz tiholat."_ (You do not have to come. The sea is not for all. I will understand.) Daenerys called out to her khalasar from atop her silver. Jorah was waiting on the dock beside her to help her off her horse.

She heard the cry of, " _Kisha jadat_!" ( We'll come.)

Daenerys sighed in relief and allowed Ser Jorah to help her off of her mount. "They're boarding a ship for me."

"They'll cross the Narrow Sea for you, too, Khaleesi." Jorah said as they walked across the dock together. Kovarro led Dany's silver mare to the ship, she had refused to leave her horse behind, she had been a gift from Drogo. Dany's handmaidens fell into step behind them, her bloodriders on their flanks.

Daenerys stepped onto the ship first and felt like she was finally taking her first step toward taking the Iron Throne back from the Usurper. Rakharo stopped just before entering the ship. " _Rhaggat eveth sandi, Khaleesi_?" ( Is the ship safe?)

" _Sek, Rakharo._ " (Yes, Rakharo.) Daenerys replied. He took another few seconds of staring at the wooden planks of the ship before he finally stepped aboard. The rest of the khalasar did so too but most took their time, timid as they crossed from land to ship. Jorah met with the captain of the ship and they set sail. Dany made for her cabin and made sure it was in order; they would be nearly a week on the water and she wanted to be comfortable. It wasn't a large room, but she hadn't expected it to be. Doreah, Irri, and Jhiqui entered after her and undressed her.

"A bath, Khaleesi?" Doreah asked. She nodded and Irri rushed to the alcove to draw one up. Dany took Rhaego's pouch off of her back and found him fast asleep. She smiled and layed him in the small cradle. He laid there, breathing evenly and she watched him until the bath was steaming. She stepped in despite her handmaidens' protests. It was scalding hot but she didn't feel it, she was the blood of the dragon. Irri began to wash her body as Jhiqui took care of her hair. Dany closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time after a month of riding through the mountain pass. Jhiqui finished with her hair and pardoned herself to finish setting up the room with Doreah. Irri remained with her and scrubbed her skin raw.

"Are you okay?" Daenerys asked, her eyes still closed. She could feel her skin turning pink.

Irri stopped scrubbing and let the scrub fall into the bath. "Ship scare me, Khaleesi."

Dany opened her eyes and looked at Irri. She was sickly pale. Dany looked at her other two handmaidens and they were both pale as well, verging on a shade of green. Dany sat up in the bath and said, "Leave me. Go rest."

The handmaidens bowed their way out and exited the room. Dany sank back into the hot water and closed her eyes. She didn't have very long to relax before there was a sharp knock on the door. She said, "Come in."

She heard the door open and shut. "Forgive me, Khaleesi, I did not realize…"

She said, "It's quite alright, Jorah." She opened her eyes and looked at him through the curtains that partially obstructed her view of him. He had changed out of his armor into a thin yellow tunic and brown trousers. There was no sword on his hip, something she hadn't seen since Vaes Dothrak; he was always ready to defend. The dirt of the road was cleaned from his face which made Dany wonder how long she had been in the bath. "Come closer, Ser. What is it?"

He approached hesitantly but he finally pulled aside the sheer curtains and stood in the archway of the alcove that held the bath. "I hoped to discuss the matter of the Unsullied."

She raised herself up in the bath slightly so she wasn't slouching; she wanted to look more like a queen should, more proper. "And what of it?"

"How do you propose to pay for them?" He asked, leaning against the archway, arms crossed.

"Oh? I thought you had that all figured out, Ser. This is _your_ plan." She said, raising both eyebrows at him.

He merely shook his head and said, "No, my princess, I only had the plan to buy them. I had no plan of what to buy them with. We haven't any money."

"How are we paying for the ship?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"With the horses."

"Not _my_ horse."

Jorah shook his head and smiled. "Never. She was Drogo's gift."

She nodded, grateful. Her silver and Rhaego were all that she had left to remind her of her late husband. "Thank you." He nodded with a small smile. She said after a moment's thought, "What if I traded a dragon?"

He looked at her stunned. "Dragons are worth more than any army, Khaleesi. It's not worth it."

"You trust me, yes?"

"With all of my heart."

"Then trust me with this decision. We will leave Astapor with all three of my dragons, don't worry."

He nodded. "I trust you. But, know that I advise against this."

She smiled and said, "I will remember but I choose to ignore your advice, Ser." She reached into the bath and found the scrub at the bottom of the tub. "Is that all you had to discuss?"

"Yes, my queen." He said, backing toward the door.  
"Good. Would you mind washing my back? Irri grew ill. The Dothraki aren't accustomed to sailing." She held the scrub out for him. He nodded and knelt next to the tub. She pulled her silver hair to one side and flicked it over her shoulder. She leaned forward in the tub and he began to rub the scrub over her back. After nearly a minute, she let out an involuntary moan and said, "Perhaps I should relieve Irri of her services and have you do this from now on. Or would that be demeaning for a knight?"

He shook his head as he ran the scrub over her shoulders. "I pledged myself to obey my queen. If my queen orders me to bathe her, I shall bathe her."

"Oh? You will obey all of my orders?" She asked, turning in the bath to face him.

He let his arms hang over the edge of the tub, the scrub in one hand. He nodded as he said, "Yes, every last one, Khaleesi."

Dany slid herself closer to him, letting the water splash around. She sat up in the water so her torso was exposed; he kept his eyes on hers, not allowing himself to give into temptation and look, even though he had already seen it all months ago. "Kiss me."

He frowned. "Kiss you?"

"You said you would obey me. I'm ordering you to kiss me."

He didn't want to have her use him. He had true feelings for the Khaleesi but he wasn't about to tell her that. He wanted their first kiss to be real and out of passion, but it wasn't going to happen that way. He let the scrub fall into the water and he leaned over the edge of the tub and took her face into his hands. His lips crashed against hers as he tried to give her as much passion as he had in him. He wanted his kiss to convey just how much he loved her, he wanted her to know without having to actually tell her. His tongue traced the curve of her lip before she allowed him entry and their tongues met for the briefest of seconds before a cry came from the cradle. Jorah pulled away from Dany and rushed over to Rhaego, scooping him up into his arms.

Daenerys pulled herself out of the tub and dried off as she watched Jorah comfort Rhaego. She walked toward them, her hair dripping water on the chamber floor. Rhaego's violet eyes were on Jorah's face, a smile stretching across the copper skin. Dany ran her hand over her son's cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She brushed his silver hair out of his eyes and he looked up at her.

"Let me take him, he looks hungry." Jorah transferred the child to her arms and she sat on the edge of the cot to feed him. Rhaego latched onto her breast as Jorah stood by, looking over the room that the handmaidens had set up. Dany looked at him, "Come sit, Ser Jorah."

He nodded and took a seat next to her on the bed. Rhaego's eyes found his, something that didn't go unnoticed by his mother. She said, "He likes you."

He nodded. "Aye, he does. Unsure of why."

"He thinks you're his father." She said quietly. The mood had changed suddenly; she had grown sad.

Jorah shook his head. "No, never. The Khal is his father."

"Was."

"Khaleesi, Drogo will always be his father. No matter what." He wiped a tear from her cheek. Dany's head leaned into his hand and she shut her eyes. Jorah stroked her cheek, a sad smile on his face. "Do you wish to be alone, Khaleesi?"

She shook her head and pulled away from his hand. She said a simple, "No."

"As you wish, my queen."

Rhaego had finished feeding and Dany placed him back in his cradle. She turned to Jorah, who was watching her. She smiled and walked to him. Without a word, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"Khaleesi, are you…"

She placed her finger on his lips. "If you ask if I'm sure once more, Ser, I will have you tossed over the rail. And I'm quite fond of you."

He smiled and nodded. She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. His hands slid up her thighs to her hips as her tongue caressed his. Her hand slid down his muscled chest, hardened from decades of swinging a sword, to his manhood. His stomach sunk in as he sucked in a breath. She broke their kiss and asked, "Are you okay, my bear?"

He nodded, "Yes, princess."

She guided his manhood into her and his head sank back into the bed. "Though I may not be for long." She let out a giggle and began to move herself up and down on him as he fought to control himself. He had wanted this for so long that he didn't know if he could hold off his pleasure for long. It didn't help that he hadn't had a woman in nearly a year, not since coming into her service. He had only had eyes for her.

From the look of concentration on his face as he watched her rise and sink, she knew that he was keeping himself from releasing. She leaned over him and, in his ear, she whispered, "Don't hold back, you'll have plenty more opportunities."

He was surprised momentarily, having thought it was a one time occurrence. He leaned up and claimed her lips for himself. She let a hand rest on his chest as the other one found his neck so she could get better leverage for her tongue in his mouth. He used her distraction for his advantage as he drove his hips up into her. She let out a squeal of surprise that quickly turned to a moan. His strangled cry let out into her mouth as he released into her. She moaned as it filled her and slowly slid off of him so it didn't spill everywhere.

She lay next to him on the small cot and fought to catch her breath. He leaned over and kissed her. She said after, "Share my chamber tonight."

"As you wish, Khaleesi."

* * *

 **All Dothraki is roughly translated; I'm obviously not fluent. I was going to put all of the translations here, but then you lovely readers would be constantly strolling down to the bottom to see what they were actually saying in Dothraki. I felt it easier to just put the translations directly after the Dothraki sayings. I hope you thought it was easier that way too! Oh and I hope you enjoyed the chapter too! :)**


	3. Barristan the Bold

**_Valyrian is introduced in this chapter. It is translated the same way as Dothraki, in parenthesis and underlined directly after the phrase. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows; it is greatly appreciated! Sorry for the lengthy chapter, I just didn't want to break it up into more than one. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The ship docked in Astapor and Jorah went ahead to arrange a meeting with the slave masters who sold the Unsullied. Dany prepared in her chambers. Doreah, Irri, and Jhiqui dressed her in blue, a dragon's claw around her neck, and riding boots, they hoped to leave as soon as they had their army. She waited on the deck of the ship until she saw a cloud of dust coming toward them.

"Jorah the Andal, Khaleesi." Rakharo said. " _Me athessazar._ " (He returns.)

" _Sek, Rakharo._ " (Yes, Rakharo.) Daenerys replied, watching as Jorah dismount his horse and walked up the plank to the ship's deck.

"What news, Ser Jorah?" She asked as he stood in front of her.

"My queen, we are to meet with Kraznys mo Nakloz, a Good Master of Astapor. But, he said no Dothraki." He didn't look at her bloodriders or handmaidens, he felt ashamed for not fighting for their right to come. "He doesn't trust them."

She nodded and said to them, " _Reri jinne. Gwe torga. Athmithrar. Kisha athessazar yeri ha."_ (Stay here. Go under. Rest. We'll return for you.)

They nodded. " _Ai, Khaleesi._ " (Yes, Khaleesi.) They left the deck to return to their quarters, Dany noticed that they seemed somewhat happy to be left behind.

"We should go, Khaleesi. The masters do not like to be kept waiting." Jorah said. She nodded and fell into step beside him as he led the way off of the ship. Once out of sight of the ship, she stopped him and sank against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he asked, "What's the matter, Khaleesi?"

"Is this the wisest choice? She asked, her head against his armor.

"Khaleesi, if you regret what we have done…"

She pulled away from him and said, "What are you talking of?"

"What we have been doing in the privacy of your chamber, Khaleesi." He looked away, ashamed.

"Oh, Ser. Of us, I am sure." She said, using her finger to turn his chin so he would look at her. She smiled at him sweetly before leaning up to kiss his lips. She broke free from him and said, "We shouldn't keep the masters waiting."

* * *

They met Kraznys mo Nakloz near the bay. He stood with a young woman with curly black hair. The woman said, "The Good Master Kraznys mo Nakloz would like to welcome you to Astapor, Daenerys Stormborn."

"Thank the Good Master for me." Daenerys said, looking at the woman. She spoke in Valyrian to the master and Daenerys noticed that she embellished some, adding a few kind words that she had never spoken.

The interpreter, a young woman named Missandei, said to her master, " _Bisy Daenerys Targarien, Jelmāzmo, Dorzalty, Dāria Sikudo Dārȳti Vestero, Muña Zaldrīzoti._ " (This is Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, the Unburnt, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, the Mother of Dragons.)

Kraznys spoke and the woman said, "The Unsullied await, your Grace." They walked near the walls bordering the bay and came to a courtyard walled in on three sides.

"The Unsullied have stood here for a day and night without food or water." Missandei translated. Kraznys spoke. "They will stand until they drop. Such is their obedience."

"They may suit my needs. Tell me of their training." Daenerys said as they walked through the rows of Unsullied. They walked up steps that overlooked the sea but turned their backs on it to look at the group of warriors.

Missandei told Kraznys that Daenerys was pleased with the Unsullied but didn't praise them to keep the price down, to which Kraznys complained about the weather. Missandei, unfazed, said to Daenerys, "They begin their training at 5. Every day they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the short sword, the shield, and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training." Kraznys was looking at Daenerys, she made sure not to look too disgusted. "Their discipline and loyalty are absolute. They fear nothing."

"Even the bravest men fear death." Jorah said, looking over the young men in black leather with their spears.

" _J'azanty ivetras po vali nedhinki sizi zughilis vi murgho._ " (The knight says even brave men fear death.) Missandei said to Kraznys. The Good Master replied that she should tell 'the old man that he smells of piss.' Missandei asked, " _Zvagizi_?" ( Truly?)

" _Do zvagizi!_ " (No, not truly!) Kraznys spat at her. She hung her head in shame. He said harshly, _"Ska tala ja hubre pindagho kuno masino_." ( Are you a girl or a goat to ask such a thing?)

Missandei began translating again. "My master says the Unsullied are not men, death means nothing to them."

Kraznys continued insulting her as he spoke and Missandei continued leaving the insults out, which Daenerys appreciated, as Jorah would cut him in two had he heard them. "He begs you attend this carefully, your Grace."

Kraznys walked down the steps toward the Unsullied. He went to a warrior and took the dagger from the warrior's belt. He cut a strap from the warrior's leather shirt to bare his breast. Daenerys said quickly to Missandei, "Tell the Good Master that there is no need…"

Kraznys interrupted her and said that she shouldn't worry about their nipples. Then, he grabbed the Unsullied warrior's and sliced it off with the dagger. He said that they also cut off the Unsullied balls.

"My master points out that men don't need nipples." Missandei said. Kraznys finished with the warrior and turned back to Daenerys. "To win his shield, an Unsullied must go to the slave markets with a silver, find a newborn, and kill it before its mother's eyes." Daenerys looked over the dozens of Unsullied in front of her, thinking of the babies they had murdered to get here. She thought of Rhaego. Missandei continued, "This way, my master says, it makes certain there is no weakness left in them."

"You take a babe from its mother's arm, kill it as she watches, and give her payment with a silver coin?" Daenerys said, staring at Kraznys hard. Missandei told him that she was offended.

"My master would like you to know that the silver is paid to the baby's owner, not to the mother."

Daenerys took a breath before saying, "How many do you have to sell?"

Kraznys held up eight fingers. Missandei said, "Eight thousand."

The Good Master said, " _Ivetra ji live Vesterozia kisa eva vaneqo._ " (Tell the Westerosi whore she has until tomorrow.)

Kraznys mo Nakloz and Missandei left. Jorah looked at Daenerys before saying, "He doesn't know you speak Valyrian, does he? The look of Missandei's face suggested he was insulting you."  
Daenerys nodded as she said, "He called me a whore once or twice, yes."

Jorah's hand went to his sword as he looked at Kraznys' retreating back in the distance. "Should I slice his tongue out when we meet next?"

"No. We have use for him yet." Dany said simply. They walked through the group of Unsullied and along the wall closest to the bay, heading for the docks. As they reached them, Daenerys spotted a little girl with a ball staring at her. She smiled at her as she and Jorah descended the steps. The little girl ran from them. Daenerys said to Jorah as they walked, "8,000 dead babies."

Jorah said, "The Unsullied are a means to an end."  
"Once I own them, these men…"  
"They are not men. Not anymore."

"Once I own an army of slaves, what will I be?" She asked as she watched the little girl run on the other side of the crates, hiding from her.

"Do you think these slaves will have better lives serving Kraznys and men like him or serving you?" Jorah asked, glancing at the girl. "You'll be fair to them. You won't mutilate them to make a point. You won't order them to murder babies. You'll see they're properly fed and sheltered. A great injustice has been done to them. Closing your eyes will not undo it."

They passed the crates and the little girl came out of hiding. She rolled the ball she held to Daenerys, who crouched to pick it up. The girl motioned for her to twist it. As she was about to, a hooded man brandishing a dagger knocked the ball from her hands. Jorah was quick to take the man by the throat as Daenerys fell to the ground and watched as it opened on its own accord, a manticore crawling out. It hissed at her and Daenerys scrambled to get away from it. Jorah released the hooded man as he rushed to protect his queen. The hooded man came to her aid first. He speared the insect with his dagger as it scurried toward Daenerys. He watched as it squirmed for life before its legs stilled. He flicked the manticore from the blade as Jorah chased after the little girl but she disappeared in the crowd. He turned back to find the hooded man helping his queen to her feet.

Daenerys said to the hooded man, "I owe you my life, ser."

He removed his hood and said, "The honor is mine, my queen."  
Jorah walked toward the man, his face in a state of disbelief. Dany asked, "You know this man?"

He nodded as he said, "I know him as one of the greatest fighters the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen and as the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard."

Dany stepped to Jorah, her arm gripping his, tightening for a moment. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it. She whispered to him, "If he was to kill me, he wouldn't have stopped the manticore."

Jorah nodded and let his hand fall from the sword. She released his arm and took a step toward the white haired knight but Jorah grabbed her wrist to hold her back. He may not be there to kill her but, he was there for a reason unknown. The old man said, "King Robert is dead." Dany gave Jorah a quick look before looking at the old man again. "I have been searching for you, Daenerys Stormborn, to ask your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness, ser? I have never met you." Dany said, smiling at him.

"No, you haven't. I knew your family well. I was sworn to protect them. I failed them, your Grace." He sank to one knee, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He unsheathed it and Jorah took a step forward but Dany placed a hand on his arm to still him The man held the sword in front of him, one palm under the hilt, the other under the tip of the blade. He said, "I am Barristan Selmy, Kingsguard to your father. Allow me to join your Queensguard and I will not fail you again. My sword is yours, your Grace."

Dany said, "Rise, Ser Barristan. You shall come with us. I will consult my advisor and we will determine if you shall join us permanently."

* * *

They had moved into quarters in Astapor for the night. The Dothraki had chosen to set up tents outside of the city, they thought sleeping in stone houses was unnatural. Only one of Daenerys' handmaidens resided with her in the home of one of the Good Masters. Doreah, the only non-Dothraki handmaiden she had, had chosen to assist the Khaleesi. She was from Lys and knew life outside of tents.

Kraznys hadn't opened his home to them but another had, Greizhen mo Ullhor. She dined with him alone as he did not want the 'old men' in the hall with him, although his age hovered somewhere between the two knights'. She refused to speak Valyrian with him; he didn't know she could, so he wasn't offended. He had borrowed Missandei from Kraznys mo Nakloz to interpret for the evening. He talked endlessly of the Unsullied and how they would do anything she commanded, even slaughter one another.

"That won't be necessary. I will only have them fight those who have wronged me." Daenerys said toward the end of the meal.

" _Uni renes Vesterozii lis kuni dovodedhi, kiz?_ " (Are all Westerosi sluts so ignorant?) Greizhen asked of Missandei.

She took a second before saying, "He would like to know what you will use against those you wish to conquer, those who have yet to wrong you, if not the Unsullied."

Daenerys knew that she would have to pay the interpreter back kindly for all that she was doing. She thought she was saving her from hearing such vile things from the Good Masters. She smiled at Greizhen and replied, "Of course I will use the Unsullied for that purpose. I have many enemies and many to liberate. Including the slaves of this city."

He didn't understand any of it but Missandei did. While Greizhen's eyes were on Daenerys', she stared at the queen. Dany glanced at her and nodded. Missandei told the master only the first sentence and a half of what Daenerys had said, she kept the rest for herself.

Dany stood from the table and said, "I need to rest. Tell the Good Master, thank you for welcoming me into his home."

Missandei translated and Dany heard him say that she could repay him by coming into his bed. Missandei said, "He bids you goodnight."

Dany smiled at her before exiting the chamber. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan flanked the door, both had one hand on the hilt of their sword. They turned to her when she shut the door behind her. "Vile man." She commented. She beckoned for the two knights to follow her to her chambers.

"All slavers are, your Grace." Selmy said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "All?" Jorah was looking at Barristan like he had stabbed him with his longword through the gut. Daenerys said, "Ser Jorah sold men into slavery, Ser Barristan. Is he vile?"

"No, your Grace. I didn't remember Ser Jorah's crime well. Forgive me, Mormont." Barristan said, looking at him.

Jorah's jaw was clenched but he said, "Of course." He knew the knight was lying. Jorah would have been the subject of many-a council meetings of late; Ser Barristan as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard would have sat on the council and attended those meetings.

They arrived at Daenerys' chamber and she turned to her knights. "Ser Barristan, you may retire to your chamber. Ser Jorah will guard me tonight. We have much to discuss as there is."

Selmy nodded and said, "As you wish, my queen."

He turned and departed for his chambers on the floor below.

Daenerys waited until she heard his footsteps on the stair before she entered her chambers. Doreah sat on the balcony, feeding the dragons pieces of raw meat as their claws dug into the stone railing. Drogon spit fire from his mouth to roast it before he flung it in the air and caught it in his mouth. Rhaegal and Viserion copied him as they ate their supper. They had all grown remarkably in the two and a half months since they were hatched in the funeral pyre.

"Doreah, put them away then leave us. We have matters to discuss." Daenerys said. The handmaiden nodded and did as she was told. As she walked to leave, she asked, "Should I return later?"

Dany shook her head. "No, get some rest. We leave tomorrow afternoon. I can manage for myself tonight."

Doreah slipped out of the door and Dany turned to Jorah. "Tell me all you know of Ser Barristan Selmy."

"Barristan the Bold they call him, Khaleesi." Jorah said as he sat down. She sat with him and waited. "Knighted by Aegon V, your great-grandfather, at a tourney when he was sixteen. He fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings bravely and with great skill. He killed the monstrous Maelys Blackfyre and the commander's followers gave up their pursuit of Westeros, ending the war. He became a member of the Kingsguard not long after ending the Blackfyre line, under your grandfather King Jaehaerys II.

"When your father was imprisoned in Duskendale, Selmy rescued the king alone and ended the Defiance. He served your family well and was respected by them. He was pardoned by Robert Baratheon after the war and served as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

"You know a great deal of Ser Barristan and the reign of my family." Daenerys commented, surprised.

He nodded. "I read much in my youth and books of knights fascinated me. And he is well known in Westeros, my princess, as if your family. Some is in the books I gave you for your wedding."

She smiled. "Hopefully I will have time to read them one day."

He ran a finger along her arm as he asked, "Do you trust him?"

"For now. I will welcome him into the Queensguard." She said. "Enough talk of Ser Barristan."

She leaned over and kissed him.

He pulled away and she asked, "What is it, my bear?"

He looked pained as he said, "I must confess…" He knew he had to tell her before Selmy did. The knight knew his darkest secret and he knew Daenerys would want to hear it from him rather than another. He looked her in the eye as he said, "I have betrayed you, Khaleesi."

She was confused, that much he could tell. "How?"

"I…It's a long story." He said slowly.

"Tell it." Her words were like a knife, slicing his heart in two as her violet eyes turned to fire and the Dragon inside of her woke.

He gave a small nod and watched as she pushed herself away from him as far as she could on the cushions. He felt worse than he had before and he hadn't confessed the sin yet. "As you know, I fled Westeros after Lord Eddard Stark called for my head. I was approached in Lys by a man who worked for Varys, the spymaster of King's Landing. The Usurper's Spider." He took a deep breath and made sure to never look away from her, it was a sign of weakness. "He said I would be pardoned by the king if I spied on your family. I accepted. I was to send letters to Varys."

Daenerys' breath was even as she stared at him but he could tell that she was livid. "What was the content of these letters?"

"Information." He admitted. She waited for more. "When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos. His plan to marry you to Khal Drogo. When you were married. When your brother died." He wanted to hang his head but he didn't let himself. He forced his pale blue eyes to stare into the violet fire.

"You told Varys that I was carrying Drogo's child?" Reluctantly, he nodded. "The wine merchant that tried to poison me, did so because of your letters."

"I stopped him…"

"Because you knew the wine was poisoned." She said harshly.

Silence fell for nearly a minute as they stared at each other. "Daenerys, I stopped sending letters when I realized how," he paused, searching for the right word. She waited, surprisingly patient. "I stopped when I knew that you weren't someone who could be pushed around. You weren't the weak child I thought you would be. You fought back against Viserys. You became a woman quickly. You adapted to Dothraki life. I respected you. I will always respect you, Khaleesi. My last letter was with information that Rhaego grew inside you. I would never betray you again. I have loved you, Daenerys, for longer than I can remember. I beg you, please, forgive me."

He waited for what seemed like an eternity. He could hear Rhaego stirring somewhere in the room. Daenerys' eyes were cold as she stared at him but they slowly softened. The fire extinguished and returned to their normal violet. She leaned closer to Jorah and placed a hand on his face. He closed his eyes and smiled into her palm. His eyes flashed open when she smacked him hard across the face.

"You deserve much worse than that, Ser. I should have your head thrown into Slaver's Bay." She said harshly.

"Daenerys…" He said quietly.

Softly, she said, "But, I choose to forgive you. You are my friend, you made a mistake and you will make it up to me."

"How, Khaleesi?" He asked as she leaned closer to him still.

"You will have to figure it out." She placed her hands on his shoulders. Her lips found his and he pulled her flush against him. She pulled back from him and asked, "Does Ser Barristan know of this?"

He nodded. "I thought you should hear it from me rather than him. He is an honorable man and would tell you to win your trust."

"You were right. Had I heard it from him, your outcome would not have been favorable." She said before placing another kiss upon his lips.


	4. Dothraki Insults

"I went to speak with the queen early this morning but did not find you at her door. As I was about to knock, I heard some…pleasure noises, Ser Jorah." Selmy said as he walked next to the other knight along the Walk of Punishment. Daenerys walked ahead of them, her bloodriders in front of her to clear the crowd. "Are you bedding our queen?"

"Is it any business of yours?" Jorah asked, watching her as she walked ahead. He looked at Barristan as he said, "And is it 'our' already? You only joined us yesterday."

"I have more reason to consider myself apart of her army than you...Have you told her yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Jorah.

Jorah knew what he was talking about, of course. "I told her last night. I knew she would want to hear it from me."

"And you're still here?" Barristan asked, genuinely surprised.

"You assume to know her because you knew her father and brothers. Aerys Targaryen would have my head on a spike, that much is certain. Viserys too. Rhaegar, it could go one way or the other." Jorah said, glancing over at the elderly knight. "But, Daenerys, she's better than the rest. More kind. I've been with her since she was sold by her brother to Khal Drogo. I've been her closest friend. I started sending letters to Varys before I met her. I will always regret it, Ser Barristan, you can be sure of that."

"I believe you, Ser Jorah." Selmy said, looking ahead to their queen. She had taken interest in one of the slaves chained to the crosses. The knights walked past and stood in front of the bloodriders, who had no interest in the agony of the men. Selmy called out to their queen, "The Walk of Punishment is a warning, Your Grace."

She turned to look at him. "To whom?"

"To any slave who contemplates doing whatever these slaves did." He replied.

She held out her hand to Jorah without looking at him. "Give me your water."

He handed it over but said, "Khaleesi, this man has been sentenced to death."

She gave him a cold look before climbing the steps to where the man's cross stood. Selmy said to Jorah, "She mustn't have forgiven you completely, Ser Jorah."

She climbed up next to the man and raised the skin to his lips. "Here, drink."

He mumbled an answer and shook his head. She looked at the dried blood over his body and knew that he had died inside long ago. She pitied him and wished she could change his life for him.

Selmy said, "Leave this place, Your Grace. Leave tonight, I beg you."

Jorah said, "What is she to do for soldiers?"

"We can find sellswords in Pentos and Myr."

Jorah ignored the man and said, "If you want to sit on the throne your ancestors built, you must win it." He said as he watched her descend the steps. She handed him back the skin, hitting him in the stomach with it. Had he not been wearing armor, it would have hurt. "That will mean blood on your hands before the thing is done."

She had a hard look on her face as she told him, "The blood of my enemies, not the blood of innocents."

She took off walking and the men followed, her bloodriders kept close but didn't partake in the conversation. They weren't her advisors. Jorah asked, "How many wars have you fought in, Ser Barristan?"

"Three."

"Have you ever seen a war where innocents didn't die by the thousands?" He looked at the white haired knight who shook his head. "I was in King's Landing after the sack, Khaleesi. You know what I saw? Butchery. Babies, children, old men. More women raped than you can count. There's a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand. But the Unsullied are not men. They do not rape. They don't have the parts to rape, Khaleesi. They do not put cities to the sword unless they're ordered to do so. If you buy them, the only men they'll kill are those you want dead. They will murder all of your enemies and win you the throne of Westeros."

"Do you disagree, Ser Barristan?" Daenerys asked, not wanting to look back at Jorah. Her face would betray her feelings. She was still upset with him after the news he had told her last night. Sure, she had let him share her bed and said she forgave him but, her heart was wounded and it would take time to heal like every wound.

Selmy answered, "When your brother, Rhaegar, led his army into battle at the Trident, men died for him because they believed in him, because they loved him, not because they'd been bought at a slaver's auction. I fought beside the last dragon on that day, Your Grace. I bled beside him…"

Jorah cut him off, "Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, and Rhaegar died."

Dany's jaw unclenched as she said, "Did you know him well, Ser Barristan?"

"I did, Your Grace. Finest man I ever met." He said, proudly.

Dany turned to them as they arrived at their destination. "I wish I had known him. But he was not the last dragon." She entered the large building the Good Masters used ahead of them. Selmy held Jorah back, letting the bloodriders enter ahead of them. Jorah looked at him.

"Don't think you're back in her good graces yet, Ser Jorah." Ser Barristan said, amused, before he followed the queen toward the courtyard they were to meet the Good Masters in.

* * *

"All?" Missandei asked. She stood next to the three Good Masters Kraznys mo Nakloz, Greizhen mo Ullhor, and Hazyna mo Eknor. "Did this one's ears mishear, your Grace?"

Dany stood with her two knights behind her. The bloodriders remained outside after the mention of 'Dothraki dogs' came from Hazyna's mouth. She said, "They did not. I want to buy them all."

Kraznys was horrid as usual, saying that she was stupid and that she thought she could flash her tits and get whatever she wanted. Greizhen laughed.

"There are 8,000 Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?" Missandei asked, keeping her calm composure.

"Yes. 8,000. And the ones still in training as well." The two knights' eyes met, wondering how she would pay. Jorah knew how she planned, but he didn't like it.

Missandei said to the Masters, " _Ebas pon sindigho uni._ " (She wants to buy them all.)

Greizhen, her most gracious and foul host of the night before, spoke up. Missandei said, "Master Greizhen says they cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield, they will bring shame upon all of Astapor."

Dany replied simply, "I will have them all or take none. Many will fall in battle. I'll need the boys to pick up the swords they drop." She needed a large army; the trained Unsullied, Jorah, and Barristan would train the young boys to fight.

Dany kept a straight face when Kraznys called her a slut again. Missandei said, "Master Kraznys says you cannot afford this." She listened to Kraznys talk. "Your ship will buy you 100 Unsullied…"

Kraznys said to Greizhen and Hazyna, " _Si kizy vasko v'uvar ez zya gundja yn hilas._ " (And this because I like the curve of her ass.) Both men laughed.

Missandei said, "Because Master Kraznys is generous. The gold you have left is worth 10, but Good Master Kraznys will give you 20. The Dothraki you have with you…" Kraznys spoke ill of her horde. "The Dothraki you have are not worth what they cost to feed, but Master Kraznys will give you three Unsullied for all of them. Master Kraznys asks how you propose to pay for the remaining 7,877 Unsullied."

Dany's eyes wandered to the young slave children who watched from over the railing above. She could free them all if she was bold enough. The knights behind her were getting antsy. She made a comment that drove them both mad, "I have dragons. I'll give you one."

Missandei's eyes grew wide as she translated. The three Good Masters sat up, interested. Ser Barristan stepped to Daenerys' side and said sternly, "You will win the throne with dragons, not slaves, your Grace."

Jorah came to her other side and took her wrist, "Khaleesi, please."

She gave Jorah a hard look and he dropped his head. She walked toward the raised platform the three men sat on and stared at them. The two knights looked at each other. Jorah didn't think she was fool enough to go through with her plan. Kraznys said in the Common Tongue, "Three dragons."

"One."

"Two."

" _One_."

Kraznys, Greizhen, and Hazyna conversed briefly before Missandei said, "They want the biggest one."

"Done."

"Done." Kraznys said, full of greed.

Dany heard a huff of disbelief come from Jorah before she turned around to her two knights who were absolutely stunned by her decision. She was about to speak to them but she turned around and said to Missandei, "I'll take you as well. Now. You'll be Master Kraznys' gift to me. A token of a bargain well struck."

The slaver nodded and Dany strode out of the courtyard, her knights following, the translator hurrying after. Her bloodriders fell into step behind Missandei.

" _Fin jinak, Khaleesi?"_ (Who's this, Khaleesi?) Rakharo asked, looking at Missandei. She looked at the bloodriders as if afraid of them.

" _Azho ha anna._ " (A gift for me.) Daenerys said, noticing their hungry looks as they watched the sway of Missandei's hips. " _Vos ha yeri. Tiholat?_ " (Not for you. Understood?)

Her bloodriders nodded, sad they couldn't mount the new addition to the khalasar.

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan walked quickly to keep pace with the queen. Jorah said, "Khaleesi, a dragon is worth more than any army."

Barristan said, "Aegon Targaryen proved that."

She rounded on them so fast that they almost ran into her. "You're both here to advise me. I value your advice, but if you ever question me in front of strangers again, you'll be advising someone else." Her knights took a step back. "Is that understood?" They watched her walk to the interpreter who was standing under a stone archway in front of them.

The bloodriders walked up next to the knights. Kovarro said, " _Khaleesi layafat vos ma yer, Andal."_ (The Khaleesi is not happy with you, Andal.)

" _Qorasolat mae sho ojil, Jorah the Andal? Nirrat elain Khaleesi gomma vos hliziforzo?"_ (Take her in the wrong spot, Jorah the Andal? Seed fill Khaleesi's mouth not bear trap?) Aggo joked as he pushed past the knight, laughing. The two other bloodriders erupted in laughter.

 _"Govaks."_ (Fuckers.) Jorah muttered bitterly, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword. Aggo noticed and he swung his arakh from his hip, facing Jorah.

" _Hash yer lajat zigere, Jorah the Andal?_ " (Do you require a fight, Jorah the Andal?) Aggo asked, swinging his arakh in his hand.

" _Anha zalat_ _yer addrivat, Aggo._ " (I wish to kill you, Aggo.) Jorah's voice was like steel as he unsheathed his sword.

Barristan stood by, confused. He didn't speak Dothraki but he could tell that the bloodriders were making fun of Jorah. Rakharo, whom Jorah had been teaching the Common Tongue, said to the old knight, "Aggo say Jorah not know how to fuck Khaleesi. Andal offended. They must fight."

"Why _must_ they fight?" He asked, shocked.

"Honor and manliness at stake, Barristan." Rakharo said, as if that settled the matter.

Aggo launched himself at Jorah, the arakh clashing with the longsword. Jorah drew back and swung with all of his might, but Aggo blocked him with his weapon. The arakh came up quickly and caught Jorah in the throat, where Qotho had cut him several months ago.

" _Khaleesi jadro._ " (Khaleesi's a vulture.) Aggo said as he swung his arakh at Jorah, catching him in his breastplate. " _Garvolat darin ershe mahrazh._ " (Hunger for lame, old man.) He ducked a swing of the sword from Jorah. _"Mezahhe chiori ray jif tawak mahrazh. Vos yer._ " (Sexy woman should have real man. Not you.)

Jorah's fury had reached it's breaking point as he swung his sword, catching Aggo, who was laughing, off guard, and slicing a deep cut into his neck. Aggo dropped to the ground with his last laugh still on his face.

Jorah sheathed his sword and looked at Rakharo, who looked emotionless. "Take him outside of the city and burn him on a pyre. Return to the plaza by midday for the exchange of the Unsullied. If not, we leave for Yunkai, meet us on the road."

"Yes, Jorah." Rakharo said, nodding. He and Kovarro gathered up the body and carried it away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Barristan said quietly, looking down at the blood in the dirt. His eyes went to Jorah's armor, coated in his blood and Aggo's.

Jorah glared at him and said, "Don't presume to think that you can tell me what to do, Ser Barristan."

Jorah stalked past his queen and the scribe, Aggo's blood dripping from his armor. She had been watching the fight but chose not to intervene. She knew it had been pointless and Aggo had died for his jokes. She watched Jorah's retreating back before turning to the new member of her khalasar.

"Do you have a name?" Daenerys asked, beckoning the girl to walk with her.

Missandei replied, "This one's name is Missandei, Your Grace."

"Do you have a family? A mother and a father you'd return to if you had the choice?"

"No, Your Grace. No family living."

"You belong to me now. It is your duty to tell me the truth."

"Yes, Your Grace. Lying is a great offense. Many of those on the Walk of Punishment were taken there for less." Missandei admitted.

Daenerys said, "I offered water to one of the slaves dying on the Walk of Punishment. Do you know what he said to me? 'Let me die.'" She noticed Ser Barristan Selmy following her.

"There are no masters in the grave, Your Grace."

"Is it true what Master Kraznys told me about the Unsullied? About their obedience?"

Missandei gave a slight nod and said, "All questions have been taken from them. They obey, that is all. Once they are yours, they are yours. They will fall on their swords if you command it."

"And what about you? You know that I'm taking you to war." Dany said, looking at the girl as they walked. "You may go hungry. You may fall sick. You may be killed."

Missandei said simply, " _Valar morghūlis._ " (All men must die.)

"Yes, but we are not men."

Missandei smiled and walked next to the queen. Daenerys said as they neared Greizhen's home, "Thank you for choosing the Masters' words carefully, that was very kind of you."

"They were uncharitable, Your Grace." She replied. "You should not have heard their words."

"They will pay, Missandei. With Fire and Blood, they will pay. Would you like that?"

"I would, Your Grace." She had a smile on her face that she didn't attempt to conceal.

* * *

Daenerys entered her chambers with Missandei and Selmy, finding Jorah there, standing with his back to her. Doreah was nowhere to be seen, he must have dismissed her. "Leave us. Ser Barristan, take Missandei to Doreah, have her teach her what I require daily."

"Yes, Your Grace." Selmy said, leading Missandei from the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked of Jorah. He turned and revealed Rhaego in his arms. Rhaego's face was wet with tears but he had been calmed. She walked to him and took her son to feed him. The cut on Jorah's neck bled freely and he was still covered in blood. But, he had been careful to keep it from Rhaego.

"I heard his cries on the way to my chamber, Your Grace." He said, not looking at her.

"Is it 'Your Grace' now?" She asked, looking at him. She removed her breast from her dress and let Rhaego feed. Her son watched Jorah as he fed.

Jorah still wasn't looking at her as he replied, "I didn't think you would want me to be too familiar with you, Your Grace."

"You're being absurd." She said, rolling her eyes. He looked at her and frowned.

"Did you watch?"

"Yes. And I heard." He seemed embarrassed. "You fought for my honor, Ser. Do not be ashamed of that. You did me a justice, Aggo had to pay for what he said."

"Did he? I was upset, I would not have fought him had I not been." He said, glaring at her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, surprised. "I'm the one who should be mad at you."

He nodded and hung his head. "Yes, Khaleesi, you should be."

"I am, but I am forgiving you." She said. "Do you not wish for me to forgive you? I can cast you away and never think twice about you."

He looked at her suddenly. "Could you? Could you never think of me again?"

She was silent as he stared at her, unblinking. After nearly a minute, she said, "Given time, yes."

His jaw clenched and he said, "I would never forget you. Even if you cast me from the city and told me to never come back. I would find a way to make you forgive me and come back to you. But, my love for you is greater than anything in this world; I will always put it before everything else. You'll never do the same for me."

He looked at her then Rhaego before leaving her chambers. Daenerys felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked them away. He was right, she didn't know if she would ever love him as much as he loved her. But she would give him a chance, she owed herself the chance to love again.

* * *

 **Missandei here is the TV version, so she's older than the book version. It is okay for the Dothraki to view her in a sexual sense. Sorry for all of the repeats from the show, it was necessary for the storyline. Next chapter will be all new content.**


	5. Khal Pono

The image of the Good Masters burning still seared in her mind. Kraznys' screams rang in her ears. The smell of his flesh as he burned alive filled her nostrils. Greizhen suffered a worse fate; Jorah reached him first. He grabbed the old man's tongue and sliced it from his mouth. Daenerys had told him of Greizhen's offer to bed her. Jorah didn't take it well. He sliced the man from balls to brain.

The Dothraki had murdered Hazyna mo Eknor. They took turns hacking off body parts and throwing them to the dogs. Rakharo brought Daenerys Hazyna's tongue for his harsh words. She had thanked him and kept the tongue in her saddlebag. They set their sights on Yunkai.

The horses trotted along the hot sand as the _khalasar_ made its slow progress the following morning. The breeze from Slaver's Bay blew at them from the west and Daenerys was chilled but for a moment. She shivered and Ser Barristan, riding next to her, asked, "Cold, my queen?"

She shook her head. "It feels good. It's much too hot in this part of the world."

"Aye, it is." He said, nodding. He looked around, noticing a knight missing from their ranks. "Where is Ser Jorah this morning?"

Dany didn't look at Barristan. She didn't want to tell him about the fight or the fact that she hadn't seen him since the morning previous when they left Astapor. She answered simply, "I don't know."

He nodded and didn't press it. Barristan knew the Targaryens' wrath well enough to know when to hold his tongue. They rode in silence, only the sound of their horses' hooves crunching in the sand to accompany them.

The leader of her Unsullied marched behind her, silent as he had been since he was elected by his peers. His name was Grey Worm and she had told him to pick a new name but he had told her that _Grey Worm_ gave him pride, for it was what he was called when he stood in the Plaza of Pride and she ordered him to kill the masters. The rest of the Unsullied had decided to keep their slave names as well. Dany wasn't going to make them change their names, they were free men. She didn't make personal decisions for them now.

"My queen!" Ser Barristan suddenly yelled out. She looked at him and saw him pointing to the east. A cloud of dust approached them rapidly. Thousands of riders were barreling toward them.

"Khal Pono, Khaleesi." Ser Jorah had ridden to her out of nowhere. She was glad for his sudden reappearance. She remembered Pono; he had been the first to declare himself _khal_ after Drogo's death.

"How many would you say?" She asked, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"Ten thousand. His full _khalasar_." Jorah answered. He took her hand briefly and she felt it a welcomed presence. Their anger at each other the past few days had dissolved in an instant as certain death came nearer by the second.

"Can we beat them?"

"I don't know, Dany." He squeezed her hand as she looked at him. "But we must try or I fear…I fear he will have the entire _khalasar_ rape you then kill you slowly."

She gripped his hand tightly for a moment before letting go. She turned to her Unsullied and said, " _Pōnte aōt ossēnagon!_ " (Slay them all!) To what remained of her _khalasar_ , she said, " _Hazak Khal Pono! Fichat mae jahak anna!_ " (That is Khal Pono! Bring me his braid!)

Her Unsullied went into formation as the Dothraki unsheathed their _arakhs_ and the women and children ran for the sea, Rhaego among them on Doreah's back. Jorah, pulling his sword from its sheath said, "You should go too."

She shook her head. "I will not leave my men."

"You have no business here. Go!" He ordered. "Think of Rhaego."

"He's right, Your Grace. Go now, while you still can." Ser Barristan said, unsheathing his sword.

She looked at the two knights then at the men ready to fight for her. She nodded at her advisors and leaned across the space between her horse and Jorah's. She grabbed him by the top of his armor and pulled him to her, pressing their lips together. She murmured against them, "Bring me his braid."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Jorah said as she pulled away from him. She gave him and her army one final look before riding off after the women and children who had fled to the coast.

"Focus, Ser Jorah. I plan to live at least a few more years." Ser Barristan said gravely. Jorah nodded and turned his attention back to the approaching _khalasar_.

Jorah kicked his horse into a gallop as he and Barristan led the charge against Khal Pono's _khalasar_. His sword rang out in a familiar song as it collided with an _arakh_. Every sword and spear and _arakh_ of Daenerys' army sang its own song of hopeful victory. But, Jorah noticed, so did the _arakhs_ on Khal Pono's side.

He spotted the _khal_ in the middle of the fray after he had driven his sword through twenty Dothraki men. Nineteen thousand men and Jorah had found the leader of the opposition. He rode in a fury toward the _khal_ and cut down anyone in his way. Pono noticed him immediately and cut down one of Dany's Unsullied before turning his attention fully to Jorah. In a gravelly voice, he said, "Jorah the Andal." Jorah swung down from his horse and slapped its rump to make it run out of danger. Pono did the same to his stallion.

"Pono," was all Jorah was able to say before the _khal_ swung his _arakh_ at the knight. Jorah met him with his sword and quickly jabbed him with the weapon in the thigh. Jorah swung for another blow but Pono was fast, slicing at his arm where no mail protected him. Jorah's teeth gritted in pain.

" _Anha ogat Drogo's mezhah irge qorasolat mae anha_." ( I'll slaughter Drogo's whore after I rape her.) Khal Pono snarled.

" _Oleth khado."_ (Over my body.) Jorah growled as he swung his sword at the Dothraki Khal. Pono swung his _arakh_ around and sliced at Jorah, who dodged it as best he could but it caught him in his side, slicing along the mail there. Jorah swung his sword with all of his might but the younger man was simply faster than him. The _arakh_ stuck in his stomach and he bit his tongue to muffle his cry. Jorah launched himself at the Dothraki man and grabbed him by the long braid on the back of his head. Khal Pono's _arakh_ swung wildly at him as Jorah took them tumbling to the ground. He ignored the pain sprouting up all over his body as the _arakh_ found chinks in his armor.

His sword fell to the ground as the _arakh_ hit his arm. He reached for the dagger clasped to his thigh and dragged it across the _khal_ 's throat. A silence fell over his _khalasar._ The song of metal on metal ended and Jorah watched as the former Khal Pono's _khalasar_ turned around and rode for the hills. Their leader's body had barely settled on the ground before they had abandoned him.

Jorah sliced off the braid of Khal Pono and held onto it tightly as he collapsed onto the ground, bleeding profusely. He heard the sound of dozens of horses before he blacked out.

* * *

Dany stood among the dead. Khal Pono's bloodriders had led an attack on the women and children. Her own bloodriders had remained with her, she thanked the gods she no longer believed in for their presence. She recognized his bloodriders as Makolo, Raka, and Hogo. Rakharo and Kovarro stepped up to defend her against the three men. Several women she had saved from being raped by the likes of them drew knives from sheathes on their legs and attacked the bloodriders who had just dismounted. They were slaughtered almost instantly. Dany didn't have time to mourn their loss. Hogo went to attack the women and children, Makolo her handmaidens, and Raka came right for her.

Rakharo went to save her handmaidens as Irri screamed for him. Kovarro remained by her side. She cradled Rhaego to her chest and wondered if this was the end for them. She watched Kovarro and Raka fight but as her handmaidens screamed in fright, her gaze drifted to them. Doreah and Irri stood side by side, their arms around each other, Jhiqui slain at their feet. Rakharo reached them and stood in front of them, blocking Makolo's advance. It was a short fight, Rakharo was the superior warrior. He sliced off Makolo's head and kicked it aside before running after Hogo.

Kovarro had been wounded in his fight with Raka but had prevailed no less, saving her and her son.

* * *

Dany led the charge back to her army when she heard nothing but silence. She and what remained of the women and children had listened to the cries and shouts of the men fill the air for nearly an hour after the bloodrider attack before it had ended abruptly. She kicked her horse into a full gallop as she raced back to her men, leaving the rest behind but ordering her [now] two handmaidens with her. They knew how to take care of wounded well.

She was relieved to see that most of the dead were Khal Pono's men. Some of her Unsullied lay among them but she had expected that. Grey Worm marched toward her with Barristan Selmy, smiles on their bloody faces, but Dany's face turned to ash.

"What is it, my queen?" Ser Barristan asked, wiping the blood from his sword.

"Where's Jorah?"

"He was fighting the _khal_ last I saw him." He said, looking to the spot he had last seen the disgraced knight from Bear Island. It was in a sea of dead.

Dany took off running, leaping over the dead as she rushed to where she had followed Barristan's eyes with her own. He lay next to the man who had led the attack against them. Clutched in his hand was the braid of the dead _khal_. _He did as I commanded, he brought me his braid,_ she thought.

"Doreah!" She screamed and her handmaiden was by her side in an instant. They began to take his armor off and peeled the shirt from his skin. Dany's hand flew to her mouth as she saw all of the tears in his skin. Blood poured from the holes in his flesh and Dany was thankful Doreah knew how to dress a wound. Dany took Jorah's hand and was relieved when she felt it squeeze her own. She looked upon his face as he opened his eyes.

He wanted to moan in agony but kept quiet about it, he didn't want to upset her. Dany saw his face screwed up in pain and she fought the tears that stung at her eyes. She said quietly, "The gods will look after you, Ser."

"I hold gods no longer, Khaleesi." Jorah said weakly. "You are who I look to when I need strength."


	6. A New Dothrakhqoyi

**I'm so sorry I've been absent for so long. I hope to get you more chapters without so much of a hiatus between each one. Anyway, here is a new one! Next chapter offers more action and the introduction of a show favorite, Daario Naharis.**

* * *

The wound in his stomach had been large but Doreah had dressed it and stopped the bleeding as best she could. They set up camp not too far from the battle site, closer to the bay. Anyone not wounded tended to the wounds of those who were.

Daenerys sat in her tent by Jorah's side, watching him breathe shallowly on his bed mat; Ser Barristan stood nearby, leaning against the center pole of the tent, as he had been all night. Jorah was naked except for his breeches and the cloth that bound his wounds. The only sounds in the tent were those of breath and the wind blowing through the flap.

It was a long time before they had any reason to move. Dany and Barristan perked up as Jorah slowly stirred around noon the following day. His eyes opened and Dany squeezed his hand in her own. He smiled at her, trying to sit up on the mat. Dany pushed him gently back down.

" _Vijazerat athhajar yeri, hlizif anni._ " (Save your strength, my bear.) Daenerys spoke in Dothraki so Ser Barristan wouldn't know what she called him and use it against him. She looked to Barristan and said, "Bring some water, please."

Ser Barristan nodded and left quickly. Jorah had closed his eyes again and Dany just watched him as he slowly breathed in and out. She said, "Jorah, wake up please."  
"I wish to sleep, Khaleesi." He grumbled, but he opened his eyes after a moment anyway. "What can I do for you, my queen?"

She smiled sadly at him and said, "You can accept my thanks." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You ended the fighting, Ser."

"Anyone could have killed the _khal._ "

She shook her head. "No, they couldn't have. Only a few in my army could have but you were the only one brave enough to take on the _khal._ "

"Many of your Unsullied fought him before me. They were brave. I fought him to end the fighting. It wasn't bravery, Khaleesi; I did it for you."

"Water, Your Grace." Ser Barristan had returned with a pale of water.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan." Daenerys said as the old knight set it down next to her. He exited the tent as quickly as he had entered, knowing when he wasn't wanted. Dany dipped a cloth into the water and wrung it out. She ran it over Jorah's grimy, bloody skin. He shivered. "You have a fever, _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni_."

Jorah looked at her queerly and it took her a moment to realize why; she had called him what she used to call Khal Drogo. It had slipped out, she hadn't meant to say it. She said, her head lowered, "Forgive me, Jorah."

"It is all right, my queen." Jorah said softly. He placed his hand on top of hers, on top of his chest. "You still grieve for your husband; time hasn't healed your wounded heart yet. Don't apologize to me."

She placed her other hand on his face and stroked his cheek. "I will do as I please, Ser. I am a queen."

He smiled. "As you should, Khaleesi."

Daenerys leaned over and kissed him, softly at first. But, with her eyes closed, her grief of almost losing him washed over her and she cupped his face with both hands, it turned into something with more passion.

"Khaleesi! Jorah needs rest. Time for that later!" Irri had entered the tent with bandages to change the dressing on his wound. Daenerys broke away from Jorah and walked away. Irri worked in silence as she redressed the wounds, applying pastes to the mangled flesh. Dany didn't look away from the wounds. She had to see what had been done to him. But when she saw the blackened flesh, she strained to keep her eyes on him.

Staring at one of the normal patches of skin on Jorah's chest, she asked Irri, "How is Rakharo?"

"He healed, Khaleesi. He save us. I be dead without him, Doreah same. He brave, Khaleesi." Irri said. Dany glanced at her handmaiden and saw a small smile on her face; Daenerys and Jorah exchanged looks.

"He is brave, Irri." Dany said, smiling. "I must speak with him and Kovarro. Treat Jorah."

She rose to leave and gave Jorah one final look before exiting the tent. The sun was high in the sky and bright; she shielded her eyes with her hand, looking around for her bloodriders. Ser Barristan had been standing next to the tent's flap and he stood next to her. She looked at him and asked, "Where are Rakharo, Kovarro, and Grey Worm?"

"Kovarro is being treated, Your Grace." Ser Barristan answered dutifully. He began walking toward one of the larger tents, she hurried to catch up.

"And Rakharo and Grey Worm?"

"With Kovarro." Ser Barristan said, nodding toward the tent.

She hoped that Kovarro wasn't grievously wounded; she didn't know how many more suitable Dothraki she had to appoint to the status of bloodrider. Most of her khalasar was dead or had abandoned her upon Drogo's death. She had maybe a dozen Dothraki or so left, and some of those were women and children.

The tent was full of wounded, healers, and the midwives. Her son was with Missandei and Dany rushed over to take the fair haired boy from her arms. His violet eyes were staring at her and she smiled, slowing walking over to what was left of her bloodriders, Missandei rising to follow her without a word. Rakharo stood next to Kovarro, who lay on a mat perfectly still, not showing any sign of pain. His eyes were open and he was chatting to Rakharo about the horse he had lost in the battle. Both men looked at her when she approached and ceased their conversation.

Rakharo pointed to the prince and said to his Khaleesi, _"Khalakka haj."_ ( The prince is strong.)

 _"Sek, Rakharo. Ven Drogo."_ Dany replied, smiling. (Yes, Rakharo. Like Drogo.) Rakharo nodded and put his hand idly on the hilt of his arakh. Dany smiled at him, thinking of Irri and her apparent feelings; she wondered if he felt the same. Putting aside her thought, she beckoned her other advisors to come closer.

"How do you propose we attack Yunkai?" Dany asked her bloodriders, Grey Worm, Ser Barristan, even Missandei. Missandei quickly translated the Common Tongue into Valyrian for Grey Worm then into Dothraki for her bloodriders.

" _Kisha gorat, Khaleesi, mori ogat ven janos mori._ " (We charge on horse, Khaleesi, slaughter them like the dogs they are.) Kovarro said, his voice strong as he sat up with ease; his wounds didn't seem to bother him.

" _Hazak mem vos villat._ " (That sounds unwise.) Dany said, her face expressionless as she looked at her injured warrior. Kovarro simply nodded and waited.

"Might I suggest something, Your Grace?" Ser Barristan asked, his voice breaking through the sudden silence.

"As you please, Ser Barristan." Daenerys replied with a small nod.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yunkai is a powerful city, they will have powerful friends protecting them. We should hire those powerful friends rather than defeat them. Why risk lives when we can add to our army?"

Dany considered it and asked, "You suggest we wait until we reach Yunkai to decide what to do?"

Ser Barristan nodded. "We will not know what we face until we see it, Your Grace."

Dany nodded and said, "Very well. That's what we will do." Missandei finished translating for Rakharo, Kovarro, and Grey Worm. Dany beckoned for her to follow and she left the tent with Rhaego cradled to her chest. They walked to a group of men sitting around a fire eating what appeared to be horse; of course it was horse. The Dothraki men looked up at her approach and greeted their Khaleesi.

" _Malakho, hakelat ahna yer dothrakhqoyi Aggo affazolat._ " (Malakho, I name you bloodrider to replace Aggo.) Dany said to the older Dothraki man who held a trencher of horse meat stew. He set the trencher on the ground and rose to his feet before kneeling down on one knee and exclaiming, " _Qoy qoyi."_ (Blood of my blood.) His head sank against his chest and his fist crossed his chest to pound against his heart once. He looked at her as he said, " _Ahna asqoyi shafka vijazerat ma atthirar."_ (I vow to protect you with my life.)

" _Ahna nesat vos yer ziyenelat anna._ " (I know you won't fail me.) Dany replied. The Dothraki warrior rose to his feet and Dany gave him one final look before departing.

"Why him, Your Grace?" Missandei asked when they were out of earshot and nearing her tent.

"I'm nearly out of options for bloodriders. He has been with me since the start." Dany answered before entering her tent. Missandei hesitated before following her through the flap.


End file.
